Random Poems
by AJ Seawiel
Summary: Just some poems. I like poems even though I'm not that good at writing them. I write poems when I'm stuck in a section of story I'm writing. The following are the result.
1. Understanding HP

I dun own HP.

**--- Understanding ---**

Have you ever felt this way for someone?

I guess you can't understand,

What's going through my head.

My heart feels strongly and my head gets in it's way

It's starting to overrule it.

I don't know what to do or say.

But when I look into your eyes my heart flutters.

When you smile, I melt to a puddle.

I feel I can't talk to you normally anymore.

Funny isn't it?

That one woman can feel all this at once?

And her heart aches for you to hold her?

That's what it's like to be me.

I try real hard to understand these feelings,

But if you were me, wouldn't you be confused too?

I mean...

You're my best friend.

Friends can't feel this way about each other.

How can I tell you?

I can barely write it down.

To say it out loud would be insanely difficult.

But I know I have to try.

I'll stutter, and you'll get confused.

But one way or another,

You'll find out that...

That...

I love you.

**--- End ---**

So what'd ya think? Tell me honestly. Byez!


	2. My Angel CCS

CCS: SS. Syaoran for Sakura.  
Genre: Poetry/Romance.  
I dun own CCS!

**--- My Angel ---**

So beautiful,

Your wings,

On which you fly and soar,

Right into my heart.

Your Halo,

Shall never fade away,

While you're here falling into my arms.

We could be, something wonderful

Our love shall,

Never, ever be divided.

You are the light of my life -

Guiding me through the twists of life.

The oxygen, I breathe.

You see?

I can't let you go!

Not now, or ever.

Stay with me,

Come back to me, my love.

Cause I know,

You can feel it too.

Be with me,

My Angel.

My Sakura.

**--- End ---**


	3. Undecipherable Feelings CCS

CCS: SS. Sakura for Syaoran  
Genre: Poetry/Romance  
I dun own CCS

**--- Undecipherable Feelings ---**  
  
My worlds turned dark and black since you left me,  
  
And no longer can I hide the pain I've felt for so long.  
  
What did I do to make you so angry and upset?  
  
Is it me and the way I act?  
  
Could it be something I felt for you?  
  
I cannot help that and I'm sorry.  
  
I cannot help the feelings that I have for you  
  
Because when you're near me my whole life flashes before my eyes and in it...  
  
In it I see you.  
  
There are so many things to say,  
  
So many things to do.  
  
I can't turn away from this,  
  
Not now,  
  
Not ever.  
  
Because I can't help but think...  
  
Think what my life would be like if you were in it.  
  
Would it be worse?  
  
Or maybe better?  
  
Surely the latter.  
  
So I just want you to know before it's too late,  
  
And you turn me away forever...  
  
That the pain I've felt for so long,  
  
Is my heart's pain I've been feeling for you.  
  
So Syaoran...  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say is that,  
  
I love you.

**--- End ---**


	4. Too Late CCS

CCS: SS. Sakura for Syaoran (Note: this is more of a suicide note than a poem...)  
Genre: Poetry/Romance/Tragedy  
I dun own CCS

**--- Too Late ---  
**  
You're too late to save me,  
  
No one can save me now.  
  
For all the pain you've caused me,  
  
I give you this final farewell.  
  
For up until this time,  
  
I thought I could deal with this growing pain.  
  
Not now,  
  
Not ever...  
  
Maybe if I had told you,  
  
About my feelings for you this all could've been avoided.  
  
How was I supposed to though?  
  
When everyday all I saw was you,  
  
And her?  
  
Now I understand,  
  
You found love in your life.  
  
I'm happy for you,  
  
But why couldn't that woman have been me?  
  
I guess it's my entire fault,  
  
I don't want you thinking it's yours,  
  
'Cause it's not.  
  
It's my fault for disbelieving that a strong friendship,  
  
Could turn to love.  
  
It happened to me.  
  
So Syaoran,  
  
If you find this,  
  
Years later when I'm gone,  
  
I want you to know I loved you with all my heart.  
  
And that undying love for you will last for all eternity.  
  
Love,  
Sakura Kinomoto

**--- End ---**


	5. Too Late Again CCS

CCS: SS, Syaoran for Sakura  
Genre: Poetry/Romance/Tragedy  
I dun own CCS!

**_Note: This is the 2nd of the 'Too Late' Poems. Sumone said I should do a 'reaction poem' from Syao after he found Saku's letter so here it is!_**

**--- Too Late Again ---**

Sakura...

How could you do this to me?

How could you keep all this from me?

Maybe if I had known,

Things would've turned out differently.

You'd still be breathing the stale air of autumn,

Feeling the cool water of summer.

But you can't.

I never meant to cause you grief,

I never meant to make you cry.

I never...

It doesn't really matter anymore does it?

You were my best friend,

Someone I could talk to when my life wasn't going as I planned.

Now I'll never be able to talk freely again,

Cause no one understands like you did.

I suppose all those times you walked with me and her,

You felt hurt and betrayal.

I'm sorry.

For all the pain I've put you through,

And now I'm going through too.

I guess I'll never be able to tell you,

But the moment I finished your letter I knew.

Sakura,

I love you.

**--- End ---**

Oh, sad ne? Oh well... there's your poem! Reveiew please! Bye!


	6. Beautiful In My Eyes HP

HP: R/Hr, Ron for Hermione  
Genre: Poetry/Romance.  
I don't own Harry Potter!

_**Note: Just a little something I wrote because I was bored and I needed inspiration!**_

**--- Beautiful In My Eyes ---**

You never knew,

But from that very first day you came into my life,

I loved you.

Sure I was young and naïve,

We both were.

Fighting every second we had, it drove our friends crazy,

Now though...

Times have changed,

I'm not the young fool I once was.

I understand and respect your feelings,

If you don't love me right now, I'll understand.

You with your books and bushy hair,

Not having a care what anyone else thought of you,

I admire that in a woman,

That's why I fell in love with you.

Other guys may think you're nothing special,

Nothing to look at, you have nothing to offer.

What do they know?

I know that you're the most beautiful and caring person I've met.

That's all I need.

You're all I need.

This is hard to write, imagine if I tried to say it!

Ha, that'd be a laugh,

I guess you'll never know how much you mean to me.

That's okay,

You may not be beautiful in their eyes.

But in mine,

You're a goddess...

**--- End ---**

_Yeah okay, so it's a bit weird but its cute right? Review please tell me what you think!_


	7. Forgotten Spirit HP

HP: H/G; Ginny for Harry  
Genre: Poetry/Romance  
I don't own Harry Potter!

--- **Forgotten Spirit** ---

I know I'm not like her,  
I know I never could be,  
I don't want to try and fill her place,  
Well... maybe I do.

Every time I see you,  
I can hardly breathe.

Ever time I hear you,  
I smile as bright as the sun.

She tells me I glow around you,  
She tells me I'm in love,  
And no matter what I say,  
I know it's the ungodly truth.

In my eyes,  
You're more than a name.

In my eyes,  
You're more than a hero.

Could you ever turn away from her?  
Could I ever be more than a sister?

You could save me,  
From what you've created,  
You could love me...

And mend my forgotten spirit.

--- **End** ---

A/n: Honestly, what do you think? I think it described Ginny rather well. Anyway, I was bored so I decided, while I wait er.. patiently.. for my next chapter to come back, that I would write this poem. Hope you enjoyed it. If you love me you'll review!


	8. In One Short Moment HP

**-- One Short Moment --**

Through suffering and pain we stand,  
Hand in hand as one heart.  
Feeling, loving touching those we meet;  
Our story is only ours to share.

We once were fools;  
Innocent, naïve, carefree,  
No knowledge of what lay ahead.  
We may have been blinded  
By those who loved us, cared for us;  
Now, no more.

We are walking dead.  
We do not feel.  
We do not love.  
We do not know ourselves.  
Yet within out minds we reach each other;  
Friendship never dies.

We only wish we could return.  
To the days when we could feel;  
The days with warmth,  
The days with health,  
The days with self-worth.  
These days are lost.

What you choose to do with a moment,  
Can define you, or break you.  
An action does not have the power to forgive;  
Whatever your choice, you must live with it.

-----

A/N: This was actually written for a school french project and I liked it so decided to post and share. (It was translated - I lost the translation) But since it's supposed to be fanfiction, let's say it describes how the Death Eaters feel when they are in service to Voldemort. :) Reviews are nice! Please check out my Dramione ficton _In Shattered Silence_ if you haven't already done so, thank you!


	9. Sentiments of an Unrequited Love HP

**--- Sentiments of an Unrequited Love ---**

_Roaring fire begins not as a giant,  
__But as a delicate, flickering flame.  
__Like fire, my love is just as defiant  
__Against that which it wishes most to claim._

_From bark, itself it tries to free only  
__To let forth crackling sparks with deep dismay;  
__For once Fire's tongue has tasted, lonely  
__It cannot be; forever forced to stay._

_Yet, though fire is mighty and enduring,  
__Eas'ly is it doused into depression;  
__For Earth, to Wood, is vastly alluring  
__And cannot be swayed by Fire's obsession._

_Though dead She may appear, She'll still forgive;  
__For trapped beneath the Earth, on, fire shall live._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this, too, was written for school - an English Lit assignment actually. But since it must have some sort of reference... lets say Cho is the "unrequited lover" and Harry is the man she is in love with who is in love with Ginny.  
It has a lot of symbolism in it since that was pretty much the assignment so if you're really confused, message me and I'll send you a copy of the explication. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
